


Time To Say Goodbye

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: After all those years of not being able to do so, they finally say goodbye...
...because this lack of funerals on Agent's of SHIELD is terrible





	

„I’m glad director let us do that…“ Phil tries to brake the unpleasant silence that’s been between him and Melinda during the whole flight to Washington. She’s been looking out of the windonw, probably watching clouds and thinking. As much as he likes her quietness, he knows this kind of quietness is not good – not even for Melinda. She briefly looks at him and their eyes meet for a second. He has to smile, he’s fallen for those brown eyes completely. 

„Yeah.“

„You ok?“ Phil knows it’s not the best kind of question. She‘s not ok, he’s not ok, no one on his team is ok these days. He takes a moment to think of times they were ok. Academy era, probably. Maybe even the couple of years before she m-…before she met Andrew.

„I’m…we need to do this.“ She doesn’t want to say she’s not fine as well as she doesn’t want to lie. He knows her through and through. 

„They deserve it.“ He states with a very gentle voice. It forces her to keep her eyes on him. She can hear the honesty in his statement, there is something very soothing about his voice as well.

„Every single one of them.“ Phil nodds and moves so now he sits on a seat right next to Melinda. She doesn’t say anything else, she just puts her tiny hand over his big and strong one. He lets her enjoy the sensation of their twined hands before he gently pulls her into a hug they both need. Mack and Fitz that are sitting in front of them move their eyes away as they notice Phil and Melinda’s little movement. Coulson and May have established their relationship a couple of weeks ago but the young engineers are still not used to this kind of affection coming from their fellow teammates. Fitz, Simmons, Mack, even director Mace, they are all happy for them. It’s hard to find love in times like this, Fitz knows firsthand. 

„Agents, please, sit down and fasten the seat belts, we are about to land.“ Director’s voice interrupts their hug but it doesn’t bother them, they are kinda used to it already. They take time to fasten their belts and Phil lays his big paw on top of Melinda’s tiny one. They don’t exchange glances, they don’t speak – it’s their way of saying I love you. 

Here they are – in the middle of a huge cemetery. They can see a big crowd of people standing in front of nine boxes with personal belongings and nine American flags. Melinda, Phil, Fitz, Mack, Mace and agent Davies are slowly making their way to the center of the crowd. Melinda stops, though. Phil makes another few steps before he notices her absence. It makes him stop, too. Her eyes are glued to a particular place in the crowd, his own eyes follow the direction of her glance as they stop at two individuals – her parents.

„We can stay here, watching the ceremony from behind.“ He offers and she shakes her head.

„No, I’m good.“ He tries to put his arm around her waist but she shakes him off, giving him almost unnoticeable glare. Oh, yeah, parents. Her mother has never liked him, probably because she thought he’d take Melinda away from Andrew. Her father, on the other hand, has always wanted him to be Melinda’s boyfriend since they found some common interests back then.

Melinda stands in front of her mother, like she’s waiting for a hug or something. Her father pulls his arms around his daughter’s shoulders almost immediately. That’s Will May, loving and caring father. She gives him one of her rare smiles that Phil finds beautiful. Her mother only nods, Phil doesn’t expect her to do more than that, Melinda’s relationship with her has never been more than that.

After a small talk about the heroes this ceremony is about, people start giving crimson roses on their boxes. A small group of people is waiting, though. Agents don’t give crimson roses, they never give crimson roses to their fallen friends – there’s enough sadness and mourning in their lives so they give white roses instead. A white rose means purity, it conveys respect and expresses hope for the future. Once civil people are gone, agents can do their thing. Melinda and Phil go first since there is something they need to do for their fallen colleagues, lovers and friends. Phil and Melinda waits for others to finish their silent prayers and rose giving, then they load their guns, exchange quick glances and fire.

BOOM – first for Victoria

BOOM – second for Eric

BOOM – third for Hartley

BOOM – fourth for Idaho

BOOM – fifth for Tripp. Phil briefly looks at Simmons and Fitz, tears are running down their faces.

BOOM – sixth for Gonzales

BOOM – seventh for Rosalind. Phil looks down while firing this one. 

BOOM – eighth for Andrew. Phil swallows. She puts her typical unreadable face on and looks up. Melinda’s mother does the same as she’s firing from her own gun. The tradition says just two agents fire from their guns but there is no room for old traditions, now they are all ready to fire for the last hero.

BOOM – ninth for Lincoln.   
Director Mace shortly nods at Phil and heads with other agents back to their Quinjets. Melinda finds herself in front of Victoria’s grave, placing a silver bracelet on top. 

„She’s given me this before my final exams. I never had a chance to give it back.“

„You should keep it. Since…since Hartley’s gone, there is no one who’d deserve it more.“ Melinda doesn’t say anything and he grabs the bracelet and places it into her palm, squeezes her hand and lets go.   
Phil looks at Rosalind’s grave from distance, he doesn’t want to remember. As he’s thinking about their affair, he realises he didn’t love her, he just cared. It takes more for him to start loving and the only one who’s really had earned this special place in his heart is Melinda May. She, on the other hand, is now standing a few steps from Andrew’s grave. He understands, Melinda needs to say goodbye and be alone for a moment. He doesn’t want to push so he’s slowly heading to their Quinjet.

Melinda doesn’t even notice that Phil’s gone. She takes a golden ring from her right pocket and looks at it. Maybe she deserves to have Victoria’s bracelet but she certainly doesn’t deserve to have Andrew’s ring. Not now that Phil is her… hers.

„I’m sorry…i fit wasn’t for me, you’d be al-.“

„He loved you.“ She’s interrupted by a male voice, a very familiar male voice. She can’t even believe this is happening.

„Nick…“ A huge hand is now placed on her shoulder. It’s him…Nick Fury himself. She hasn’t seen him during the whole ceremony but it’s fine. She understands, he’s always been the mysterious one who never liked the attention.

„He loved you but you can’t undo what’s been done. You have to be true to your heart, Melinda. What is it saying right now?“ She doesn’t hesitate for a second and turns her head to the direciton of the Quinjet. Phil’s there, carefully watching them. He smiles at her and she turns back to Fury. He inconspicuously points his finger at Coulson and moves closer to Melinda while doing it.

„See that little douche with idiotic smile? He’s been giving you such faces since the Academy. He’s your future, Melinda.“ She smirks and whispers:

„Seems like you can’t read thoughts, after all.“

„Wait, you’re telling me that…you two…are already…you know…“

„Yeah, we are pretty much _you know_.“ He gives her one of his rare expressions and pats her on the back.

„I’m proud of you, kids. Now go and be happy again. I’ll be watching you…I mean…you know what I mean, right?“

„See you, Nick.“

„See you, Specialist.“

Phil is waiting for her to come up. He can’t tear his eyes off her so he doesn’t even notice Nick’s disappearance. She’s facing him right now, looking straight into his blue eyes. 

„What did he tell you?“

„I love you, Philip.“

„So you won’t tell me what he told you?“

„Did you hear what I just said?!“ His face softens and he pulls her into hug.

„Of course I did.“

„And?“

„I love you back.“


End file.
